The Road
by Carla on a challenge
Summary: It's ready i finished re-written the chapters published before.The story goes with the premise "Can Jane have a full life with a half truth". All the way team "Tony" I just don't accept him out of the picture. You don't like the couple don't read.
1. The road Starts

I know that Tony already seems to be out of the picture in the show (so sad) but the chemistry enchants me and I love the couple. Anyway, that's what FF are for this is one of my ideas on that fabulous pair starting on the finale of season 1.

First I thought to pretend season 2 didn't existed but some things pleased to me and could be useful in this story so I will take them and will be mixed everything. Loyal to everything until the end of the 1st season and bits of season 2 can be anything except that Tony leaves Jane's life forever.

DDD does not belong to me nor I tried to benefit from the program or the characters. I would love to write for the program but since it is not therefore I am satisfied to do just this.

* * *

Chapter 1 The road Starts.

'I'm Ethan, Jane's husband' Jane could not stop looking at him, this was something she never thought could happen in old Jane's life, she is not going to be this kind of woman, she wasn't, the former Jane was sad, dull, boring, come on, she wore brooches ... What was the new Jane supposed to do?

Stacy was a bit lost with the information, she also thought of the old Jane as someone who could never marry, it was a side of the old Jane than nobody could imagined.

"So, ok I'm a bit lost here, you say you are Jane's husband? By the way I am Stacy"

'Yes, but I think she does not speak of me eh? And, nice to meet you "

Stacy knew that she was the unique one of the two who could obtain data of this mess, "Well, since Jane doesn't say anything, tell me how long you've been married?" And why aren't you divorced? Because since I know Jane you've never come or called or something like that, what you say mister? "

He laughs, a laugh very deep and very nervous and uncertain, he didn't imagine his return this way "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, just that Jane never had this kind of friends"

Jane remained silent, silently understood and appreciated what Stacy was doing and let it go "hey, what do you mean?"

"Come on Jane, a skinny, blonde ..."

"Heyyy" the two shouted at the same time

'Okay, okay, sorry, it's just that everything is so different and you're ... well ... in fact, you look very nice ... but so changed ... I'm a little lost here. As for your questions, we got married shortly after she finished law school and soon after was hired in her first big firm that was much bigger than the one she is now. And the other question was why we are not divorced? Right? "

Puzzled, the only thing Stacy could do was nod.

'Well, I ... after a few months even a year, maybe you know this, but I have to say it '

Jane cleared her throat by putting a bit of control over the mess that put her in an endless cycle 'Why don't we sit and talk a little more comfortable? "

'Well, I'd say there's the Jane I once knew' Jane's face showed only wonder, stood there, what was she supposed to say, she was discovering, through old Jane's husband that they were more alike than anyone might think, even her. "OK, sorry, I've missed you, you know?"

Everyone sat down, Jane and Stacy together on the white couch right in front of Ethan and him sitting in the seat from across.

Stacy put herself comfortable and looked at Jane and saw that she was still lost in the topic so she decided it was her turn to be all lawyer like "You were going to tell me why you are not divorced?, Right?"

'Yes, mmm ... Jane I never thought I could make you so much damage, the fights were pretty bad at the time and I felt like a loser all around you, I still feel that way and see how you live, by the way great Porsche Stacy! "

"It's mine," said Jane so proud of herself, she was beginning to understand the old Jane a little bit more, the reasons why she tried to outdo herself all the time.

"Oh, I could never afford that, I'm starting as a model and actress"

'Ooh good you are beautiful and I bet you'll have one soon' he said 'Jane, I did not come back to conquer you again'

'Hey Mr soon to be Jane's ex-husband, first finished your story just for me and then you can talk about what you ever you need to but first I want to know everything, so start, don't look at me like that' Ethan was puzzled by her protectionism. Jane looked at him and saw that he was not welcome even in front of her so he started to speak ...

'Well, we really didn't had a long relationship, we met and I was so attracted by her intelligence and wit, that at the end was what made me run from her. Look, Jane was the best in college when we met and I worked in the library of the law school, she was very nice and sweet, it all started from one day to another, we had our first date and was a fast evolving relationship. When I realized Jane was a lawyer was because she began to receive many offers and all I could do was look while I was still at the community college, we went on a trip soon after, before she chose the firm where her career would start, back then she had a great relationship with her mother they were very close I do not know if it is still the case, they told each other all, but she did not tell her of me I suppose it was the first symptom that I did not see or rather I did not care I just wanted to be with her, so before she decided to return to California, because she said that was home, we took a trip to Washington, I really had it all planned, we got married there, I was not sure, but I had my thinking and convinced her later we made plans for Los Angeles but suddenly she was filled with cases and with little time and I was a delivery boy who had left school." He took a deep breath to remember ...

'Okay MISTER keep telling me the story, don't be a martyr "

Jane was not very happy with this situation she was hurt, lost in her own life and did not like it at all, she could not bear that Ethan had valued so little to the old Jane, how could he flirt with Stacy in front of his wife? Because she still was, how he said at the door that she looked great, but do not want her back, it's not like she wanted it him back, but come on old Jane was a great woman even before she died perhaps without style, but nice, decent, a great lawyer and a good friend to Terri so how is it that the only person who was supposed to love her did not valued her that time or even now, at least not how it was supposed to be done.

'Okay, I guess you can't understand what happened with me or see the reasons for my actions.. but I will try to explain and also tell the story so maybe this will help with my relationship with Jane here today' At those last words Jane looked at the front and back to reality she was so lost in her own little world...

"When we came here, we rented an apartment, Jane has never been interested in material things, the Porsche was a surprise to me because of that, back then she just wanted to be a great lawyer, and she was she had lots of options to choose from she could choose from different cities or states, she choose the best, the one that would let her make pro bono as much as she wanted'

'Yes I understand I see Jane doing it all the time'

'The thing is that we rent...Well okay she rented the small apartment where the owner told me that she recently sub-rented or leased it or whatever...everything was so fast and after a couple of months I could not bear her success until that day she had not lost a case, the company was impressed, but our fights were pretty bad, one day I even threatened to hit her...'

"YOU WHAT?" Both moved from their seats uncomfortable Jane got up and looked at him like a monster and then she saw herself reflected in a mirror across her and the woman there was not her she couldn't be, Jane could not recognized herself and panicked, began to breathe fast, inside and out, breathe in and out …

"Jane darling ... are you okay" But Jane was lost for a second, where was she?

"Jane? ... Deb? Come on answer me Jane" she side look at Stacy "Jane!" Suddenly, she returned, and talked out loud a bit surprised by all 'WHAT? I can't breathe'

Inside and outside, inhaling and exhaling, inhaling longer, inside and out, and ...

Stacy did not know what else to do so she said the most common and stupidest question we all do when the answer is obvious. 'Are you OK?" In and out, longer, Jane began to tremble and hold her chest while her body bent a little, breathe in and out, her throat began to make strange noises with little whistles, in and out ...

"I ... I don't know", inhale and "Shit" she said in a low, deep voice ending in the same way "I do know" exhaleee "Panic Attack" inhaleeee "high doses of epinephrine' exhaleeee... Stacy approached her and now the two were standing near the door "also known as adrenaline" inhaleee and out, now that Jane understood what was happening she began to relax and control her breathing inn and her body. In and out almost normal breathing "Stacy, this should not be so" in and out "Jane wasn't supposed to be like this" in and out almost normal.

Suddenly she turned to Ethan "You tried to hit me, how could you?" Inside and out, now shaking "you were supposed to love me and you had to look after me, cheated me, who are you?" Jane began to be out of control and become something hard and aggressive with him.

"Look Jane, I never got to hit you, I was lost in this fantasy that I believed could happen to us... that was the end I could not bear our life in those days..."

Meanwhile, Jane was holding her chest and trying to get her breathing back to normal with Stacy at her side holding her from her side.

"You ... could not ..." Jane was on fire because of Ethan and all that was happening, if she could not defend her past life sure as hell she was going to defend the old life of Jane and all her kindness, but she couldn't say anymore because just then someone knocked at the door...


	2. The lie becomes the truth

Sorry it took so long but I'm still working on the beta thing and I really wanna post so if there's any big mistake or something to do with syntax's please be kind and just focus on the story. I'm already working on chapter 4 three is ready and the fluff is near but also some conflict so wait and read…

Thanks for those who read it even when there's no comment I know it's not a great story but I'm doing it for the fun and the challenge.

CHAPTER 2

All looked toward the door and none of them knew whether they were relieved or annoyed by the interruption. Jane stood with head held high and proud sending an angry look on Ethan, she then turned her body towards the door but Stacy stopped her "I'm going ok? Don't worry, just calm down" Jane could only nod and support her body against the couch a bit with her left hand and with the right one she accommodate her sweater and blouse.

Stacy came to the door and took a deep breath then looked through the hole in the door and saw this handsome man and quietly said so as not to alert anyone of their presence at such a time in which they were "Hello, who you are? ".

He replied, also speaking softly, "Hi, I'm Tony, I'm looking for Jane"

"Oh ... OHHH Ok" Stacy was overcome by the moment, this was Jane's Tony and he could not have come at a worse time, she didn't knew what to do so just reacted and opened…

Tony looked inside and immediately saw Jane standing there, the first thing he notice is that she was barefoot, he looked all the way up till he reached her face, he could see how serious she was with a mixture of sadness and anger, "Hi Jane, are you okay?" she seemed rather worried, could tell she was not feeling well and had never seen so unsure 'Not so good eh?" Jane kept looking at him until she remembered the situation that was causing a dazed expression and restless change right there the only thing that moved were her lips, slowly without a sound...

Just then he had to speak and let the worms out, "Hello," said extending his hand and moving closer to Tony "Hi, I'm Tony" he was surprised had not realized that someone else was in the room, Tony was looking stunning in all its glory with this blue-gray suit, his jacket unbuttoned, looking tall and proud as a medieval hero who came to rescue his princess...

'Are you here for Stacy?" Tony looked up at her and politely said 'no, but Jane talks about her frequently. We already know each other right?" He said, looking at Stacy

Stacy was confused in her unique style "I don't think so, I would remember" for a moment she forgot the horrifying situation that they had just minutes ago and smiled prettily for Tony so happy that this handsome man liked Jane

'No, I'm sure we do, it was on the first days I met Jane I remember clearly" with a smile on his face and looked so sweet briefly at Jane and turned his attention again to Stacy 'In the case of Judge Sommers, I think you knew something about the actor with whom she was talking'

"Oh, yes, but I do not remember you. You were also scammed?" He laughed so openly that brought the first honest smile to Jane's face but still couldn't bring herself to say something.

'No, she was my client" said still with a warm smile on his face, all the time since Tony came into the apartment Jane had not ceased to look attentive to his every move because she knew that the bomb would explode soon and she wanted pleasant memories just to enjoy the last moment of it.

"Oh, wow really, so you were there that day? I didn't see you'

"Yes, you stole Jane from me that day"

"I'm sorry, but it was really important"

Ethan was watching the exchange and looked to his left and saw Jane smiling the whole time to this guy Tony, he wanted to finish his conversation and the sooner the better "Then you come to pick up Jane" The others looked at him and Jane knew the moment she looked at Ethan what he intended to say and do, her smiled dropped, maybe she had no memories of Jane, but she knew guys like Ethan and she knew what he wanted to do, her face grew sad and disappointed, sad because it was nice while it lasted with Tony and disappointed at Jane's decision for choosing a husband like Ethan "Sorry, I didn't introduced myself, I'm Ethan, Jane's husband"

To say that Tony was shocked, puzzled and surprised is just an abbreviation of the whirlwind of emotions in him, his humor fell along with his smile he could only turn to Jane and see the great sadness in her eyes saying "sorry" but he was too immersed at the time to think clearly and could not help but react ... 'You played with me' Jane could only shake her head saying no but no words came out of her mouth, 'You're... married' Tony could not move, even though he wanted, but his body did not respond as he went on saying the first thing that came to his mind, 'You're somebody's wife, you're Ethan's wife" he glances between Ethan and Jane just to let his face fell and massaging his forehead a little 'I'm sorry, I... I was wrong coming here, it was out of place... uninvited' he raised his head and put his arm down, surrendered. You could see the huge disappointment in him, 'Sorry ... I really am' he continued apologizing on his way to the door, they were not really apologies, it was grief and pain, was a talk with himself, one of those moments that the brain does not function well, doing some channel mixing, those moments when one is not sure if we have spoken aloud or not.

Jane looked at Tony as he walked away then she looked at the empty space that he had left and knew that she had to decide to fight or surrender to the situation and to Tony Nicastro ...

Ethan began talking as if nothing had happened and Stacy began to comfort Jane with words of support, but Jane was not listening to any of them, she was deciding her future and the best for her, what she wanted in this life ... and she wanted Tony. Jane did not even think in Grayson, because she was only beginning to see the path of her life, her future in old Jane's life, in the new Jane's life, in this life and the great life that was beginning to build for herself and Grayson wasn't in it.

Stacy and Ethan stood still the moment Jane ran out the door calling for Tony.

Good luck to her since Tony wasn't ready to go out and drive so he stayed a few seconds in front of her building among the flowers and next to the table on the outdoor patio only thinking about trying to understand how this happened, but these seconds were the only ones that Jane needed to come to him or rather close to him.

Tony was facing the gate and had his back was to Jane as she slowly approached him and only inches from touching him he turned and stared at her with disapproving eyes. Jane could read in him so easily that all the love, respect, happiness and pride he felt for her was gone and when Jane felt that she withdrew her hand.

'Please don't go' She asked in a little voice, begging because it was all that she had left and also because she was a little desperate and would do whatever was necessary not to lose him. She made up her mind, Jane will fight for him.

He laugh, but this time it wasn't one of his laughs that warmed the heart, rather one of denial, pain, anger and sarcasm, 'Why should I stay? You ... I will not say what I'm thinking, because even when you're not who I thought you're still a woman ... '

'You are a gentleman ... I know, believe me I know' Jane didn't know that would be so difficult and she wasn't sure what to do whether to mourn, cry or be a smart ass to him 'Please... Don't. Better not, I could never forget words like the ones I'm thinking coming from you'

Resigned, he put his shoulders down 'then there is no reason for me to stay, Jane'

"Yes, there is... give me a few minutes to say what happened, in reality is not as you think, I am the person you think I am, I am that woman!"

"I don't think so, I can't think of a way for you to be able to get out of this, even when you're the best lawyer I know"

"You think I'm the best lawyer you know?' He looked at her like if she just arrived from another planet when Jane realize this she clear her throat and compose herself 'Tony ... I don't know how to say it but ... sometimes the truth is incredibly more complicated than a lie, I mean that my life is a crazy mix full of twists and turns" She was being her silly self desperate moving her arms around not knowing how to make him stay.

Raising his voice in disgust and anger because he could not believe the way she was acting now, how dare she "Jane please" she was about to jump out of her skin 'Sorry... I didn't... '

"It's okay, my fault...please, let me tell you the story" they were facing each other, very close, just trying to see the truth reflected in the eyes of each and he could see that the Jane he cared for was still there or maybe that person he have being seeing there was always an illusion and is actually Jane who used him and he never saw it "I do not want a story, I want the truth" restless she bit her lip, "Okay' she took one deep breath 'if that makes you stay, but no one can learn or know about it, even Grayson, the only people who know is Terri and Stacy, not even my mom and Terri don't know everything"

He changed his face he was very intrigued and thinking that maybe things were not as easy as he thought at the beginning, he was hopeful, thinking that maybe... just maybe the Jane he knew was still before him with that pretty face...he returned from _"got it bad land"_ and said to himself "control yourself Tony, I'm fucked, I fell hard and didn't even realize" and took a deep breath "OK, I will not tell anyone ..."

She let out the air that she didn't know she was holding 'I'm going to tell you everything, I beg you not to interrupt me or I will chicken out. Later you can ask me anything, I swear... if I ask something just nod head yes or no please" He just nodded. She decided then that she had to do like Fred once said; that no one else could know the truth, but then, in this situation she had to create an alternate reality, truth and life. It will be the life she'll live, this lie that she's about to create will be true for everyone...except, of course, Stacy, who will be the only link to her past, to Deb.

"Well, I guess the beginning is the best part, not the best, but amazing and incredible..." her eyes widened in surprise at the realization that intelligent people can not think clearly at times like this 'shit' Tony looked at her and also opened his eyes creating small wrinkles on his forehead and open his lips while looking at Jane not knowing what to think, 'Sorry, this is just so hard, mmmmmh I just started and I'm babbling, the point is... I was fired a few months ago, I took a bullet for Parker, did you know?' he opened his mouth, but finally remembered her request and shook his head in denial 'Yeah, I did and in the hospital for a few seconds I was dead... can you believe it? dead, no pulse', he just shake his head saying no 'doctors can't explain why because I wasn't seriously hurt, I really didn't spend much time in the hospital, I woke up and I couldn't remember who I was, NOTHING. You could say my life began again that day. I left the hospital with only my robe and went to the only place I could find in my purse, the firm, I couldn't even remember I was a lawyer. Terri found me in the hallway and began to fill me in with data for my case of that day ... actually she doesn't know that I never regained my memory only Stacy that's the only reason I went to live with her... I was lost in my own apartment I felt like an intruder curiously Stacy met me at the funeral of Grayson's girlfriend... It was a strange day... I'm babbling again, right?" without words and not by will this time he could only nod yes "The thing is that from that day on everything is new I can't remember people of my past but I do remember the places and the tastes and smells and the streets is like a ghost town in my head and the doctors can't do anything, they said it would be a while till I recover my memory or maybe I never will and there's nothing to be done so since I'm taking the bull by the horns... You know?" The gesture no "you don't know, well is understandable, shit I'm going crazy and nervous" breathed slowly waving and shaking her hands trying to relax a little, talked so fast that Tony was struggling to catch up with so much information.

Breathe deeply "So to explain Ethan' she said almost in tears trying to keep the only person who gave her a unique and special sense of the new Jane hoping for the things that she has built since coming to this life couldn't be ruined and least when her life has become so complicated and just at the time she was getting accustomed to making choices and to Jane and to accept her physical appearance and her world "I can't... I did not know I was married he has never shown since I was shot, he was not in my list of emergencies, I don't have a picture of him, my mom doesn't seem to know him or at least not mentioned him" he was starting to see things as a lawyer and frowned wanting to talk but now was waiting for her to finish, he considerer that she had more things to say about the matter even when all that she said it was more than enough "he came from nowhere to the apartment knocked on the door just after I had taken a decision, but... That's not important right now what it is, is that I didn't lied to you Tony, I worry about you, I care and ... and I would never play with you" now he felt bad, ha had been so hard and harsh to her. Now he could see the pain in her eyes and he didn't want it to see it again "I didn't lied, the truth is that life is who's playing with me... I'm living a second life in my own life and body... I guess that's the whole truth "

Jane was ready for the verdict ... another breath, in and out! Tony decides everything!

Well, actually I wasn't ready, but apparently neither does Tony because he didn't say anything and she was beginning to have another panic attack ...

"Really?... Wow I..." Tony was beyond surprise, this was one for his difficult cases, when everything is intangible and the truth is in the eye of the beholder so you have to follow your instincts and choose a side just as in life you choose a home... You see yourself in it, a future, something that you know you'll appreciate for the rest of your life…

"Of course I'm serious, why would I lie about the most embarrassing and difficult thing of my life and to you that you're... you know... I'm not lying"

"Well, this is different" he was a bit lost with all the information and he was trying to figure it out how to act and where would this take him and her or both

"What do you mean different? I know it's bad...You give up, you let me just like that?" She began to feel the panic attack getting close and she breathe bad again. Inside and outside, breath in and breath out, inside and "I'm dizzy... oh God..." Tony reacted as fast as he could, took her by the elbows and held her gently but firmly "Janey... Don't say that. I'm here, I'm here" he began to hold her a little more, first he put the right arm around her back carefully and then the left until he was holding her in his arms, finally he embraced her firmly "everything will be okay I'm here... I'm here if you want me in this new life' he was reassuringly drawing large circles on the back, Jane leaned her forehead against Tony's chest and let him support her it was a great feeling, it felt good so good that in that second she knew she had made the right decision.

He realized then that this woman was someone he wanted for the long road, Tony Nicastro was in love with this beautiful woman full of trouble, he craved her touch and as she was very scared, nervous and full of emotions and insecurities at that time he took the initiative and pull back his head and chest, leaving room to meet her eyes but she did not raise her head "you don't have to be ashamed of anything, we can all be weak and scared at times" she looked at him "How did you know? I'm a fool, is the second panic attack that I had today I guess this is my limit" then Tony knew what he needed and wanted to do besides kiss her which he was about to do.

He lift her chin like the first kiss but this time it wasn't so short he embrace her and began to gently take Jane's upper lip between his lips and pull a bit but it wasn't enough so he deepened the kiss right there and he wanted to show her how much he cared but it wasn't the time so he stopped.

In Tony's eyes, Jane looked a little flushed but beautiful, she just respond to him smiling shyly aware that they hadn't stooped looking at each other after the kiss "That was good, very good" Jane said.

"We can do it more often if it is so good" "Well, I have to remind you that we can't because I am a married woman" his face grew a little serious but it was so fast that Jane did not lose the mood in which they had entered, Tony understood perfectly and encouraging the attitude his response was to smile "then you have to divorce as soon as possible because I want you just for me" suddenly he released her and she kept smiling since she knew he was playing.

He began to smile while their lips touched, she smiled to open their eyes and throwing her head slightly, still smiling, "I would like to be your attorney in this divorce maybe just to be near you"

Ethan went out to say loudly and with malice "Oww... wonderful!, Get a room" Stacy then ran off, shouting without thinking of the consequences "don't hit her"

Tony was surprised to hear that and immediately stood in front of Jane protecting her and causing astonishment on Stacy because this provoke him to make most angriest face she have never seen in a man before.

Ethan being the idiot and coward that he is "I've never hit her I wouldn't dare"

Stacy was not sure "Well, you tried"

Tony could not believe what he was hearing, just reacted and launched to hit as hard and furious as he could, Ethan did not expect that answer and fell with a blow to the floor. He stayed on the floor feeling the blood that came out of his nose, but still not a word, Tony looked behind him "Did he tried to hit you?" Jane was in conflict and in a small voice told her confidante "I do not know, I can't remember" he smile like a fool and Jane could only think of how sweet he looked "Oh, sorry it's true" She was relieved and happy to see that he really understands her situation, she enjoys feeling supported and saw Tony disguised as a prince in armor while she was just making a silly face, Tony looked surprised "oh sorry, I got lost in my imagination... It doesn't matter... I think he did, he said a few minutes before your arrival that he had tried or almost tried a couple of years ago "

"Don't look at me like that, it was one of the reasons why I left" Ethan could not stand "the idea that I even raise a hand treatening her and loosing my temper, it doesn't matter that I didn't hit her the memories and the intentions of that day don't let me be. I can be an ass sometimes and about my words just now... I'm sorry, I think I still have some feelings for you Jane, I thought that after so long I didn't anymore and even when I am legally her husband I know that I have no right. I didn't finished a while ago when we were in the apartment but actually I came to get a divorce from you Jane"

Stacy, Tony and Jane were surprised and relieved "I think you should have finished the story, why don't we go back in and let us know what happened after the almost blow or hit, I feel better now that she's protected" Stacy jumped spreading her legs and raising his arms in a position to attack while addressing Ethan grunting as she rose after the coup.

Jane could not help laughing, Tony smiled and shook his head while surrounded jane with his left arm which Jane loved and responded by resting her head on his shoulder, Stacy saw this and smiled leaving behind her kung fu pose. Tony was not so convinced of the good intentions of Ethan so made up his mind to keep an eye on him until he disappears from the Jane's life, and he hopes soon.

Jane looked up from Tony's shoulder and looking around she fixed her eyes on Ethan 'I think you've said all I need to know I prefer if just see each-other again to sign the divorce papers' Tony could not have spreak any faster even if he tried 'I'll be your lawyer' Jane looked at him searching for answers but got distracted by just staring and smiling because of the intensity of his gaze 'Are you sure? "

"Sure, I want to witness that besides as I said is an excellent excuse, maybe we can talk it in one of our lunches or finally at a dinner. What do you think? "

Jane knew it was not the best time to tell that she might not work there anymore 'About my work ... maybe I no longer belong in the firm. "

Stacy saw this and had nothing to do with the future ex-husband 'Ethan, why don't you see another day once the divorce papers are ready. Jane has other problems to address at this time" she looked up all excited 'wow, that sounded good isn't it' she really wasn't expecting for an answear

'Ok I guess I have nothing to do here, I'm sorry Jane, I was a coward but I see that now you're doing much better and you have someone who loves you, cares and does not let you down like I did. You look out for her Tony and cherish every moment" He left hoping that the past could be changed or who he was and still is.

Once inside Stacy ran ahead so she could take the chair opposite the sofa so she can see the lovebirds directly in front of her. They sat in front of Stacy next to each other Tony never stopped touching or holding her hand.

"So this is your boyfriend Jane?" Very casually she asked Tony she said deliberately trying to change the taste of a few minutes ago.

Jane doesn't know what to say to Stacy and she looked astonished at the lack of tact, Tony could only smile looking at his "Girlfriend"

"Well, not really, but I would love it if Jane wishes too"

"Ahhh... yes...I really thought we already were... I simply thought...I'm just saying that..."

"Well, yes, I thought so too but normally you can only know when the person you're dating refers to you as boyfriend or girlfriend, or when you're introduced to someone" Stacy looked at him and nodded being very concerned she said, "You know Jane it's so true, is not used anymore to be asked as before when everything was so romantic, but now it can be sometimes a little confusing, "

'I think so too Stacy that's why in my best Astaire or some other chivalrous man..." He straightened up and looked at Jane in the eye and smiling as he does it only for her 'Jane Bingum, grant me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?' Tony just put a huge smile on his face with a twinkle in his playful eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously as she thought how charming and astonishing Tony could be and she tried to remember if all her past boyfriends even during adolescence if anyone had asked her formally to be their girlfriend, perhaps as a child, nope... Not really. Mmhh that's something to think about.

"Well, I'm serious about us" always the charmer.

'I've Never thought I'd blush for that question and strangely I had never being asked before'

'That's a yes?"

'I would love to' Tony took her face to kiss her deeply he didn't say it but he was astonished about the feelings so strong that this woman causes in him.

'You know Jane, you're right, I have never being asked before and I have come out with a lot of men, the list is long... Tony do you have brothers?" The three laughed happily knowing that things would get better and that everything would be fine. Jane made a mental note to herself because she realize she didn't knew much about Tony's family they mostly talk about their lives and interests. They should share such things and more now that they're going serious although she might not be able to tell much with out asking her mom first.

Stacy sees that things will improve "So who wants to go to the movies?'

"Stacy!"

"What, does this mean that now that everything is good we're not going to the cinema, Tony can come too' he could only laugh 'I swear, she has a good heart' ''Why don't I better go, we can talk more tomorrow. This way you and I can have time to process everything that happened today. Why don't I pick you up at work and we can go get some dinner, some take out and go to my apartment AND have that dinner we haven't have time before. Do you agree?'

Jane makes a face while biting her lower lip "Uh, that... I'm not going to work tomorrow, believe me there's still more to my troubles" 'Why? What happened?"

'I'll tell you in the morning? And..." She leaned towards him and kissed him deeply, even groaned a little at the end so she had to stop. She blushed and looked shyly but smiling at Tony "You look so cute when you're embarrassed, when you're nervous too" ''I'd love to have dinner with you and talk'' 'Perfect then I pick you up at 7' She smiles as she says yes with her head and a little 'mmhm' while she presses her lips together still with a lingering feeling from that great kiss 'I'll see you tomorrow Janey...' he gives her another sweet little kiss then turns around and leave closing the door behind him.

"This was by far the longest day of my life," she told no one.

There was again a knock at the door and Jane went to open and see who it was and smiled he looked up at Stacy 'Sorry Stacy I was very distracted and forgot to say goodbye, an apology and good night. See you tomorrow Jane' they smiled again and this time he really was gone.

'Oh wow.. he is... I think you deserve someone like that in your life I think he's perfect for you Jane' That made her stop smiling like a fool 'What do you mean?' 'Oh I say this as something positive and you are Jane and you were Deb and now you're together or the same somehow and I think Tony is perfect for this new you because as Deb you never would have put an eye on Tony even though he is... you know''

'I do not know what you mean '

'Well... Tony is bigger and older than you, than you were. As Deb you didn't like men that older than her or you or whatever' Jane made a face and voice ironically and melancholy 'Except that now I have 32. Thanks for reminding me' She turned and sat to the couch with her legs crossed and hugging a cushion

'Oh dear, I didn't mean it like that I am talking about how wonderful you have become. Look, I couldn't talk to Tony since I have no knowledge of most of the things he knows and it's almost certain he doesn't know half of what I know and probably would have been the same with you too as Deb''

'But Grayson is smart'

'Yes, but he is different from Tony he likes other kind of women'

Jane rolled her eyes watering 'you know Stacy, my life as Deb was never as complicated as that of Jane even half of what her life always is and even with all that and this body a man as fabulous as Tony is interested in her' Stacy interrupts holding her hand 'Jane, Tony doesn't like the old Jane he likes you''

'All day I had not thought of Grayson until you said he liked that one type of woman and it hurts. Not because I'm not that kind of woman or because his taste in woman are wrong or bad or superfluous but because since I arrived in this body and this life I've been thinking of how to be that woman I know he likes when in fact I know I could never be for him again not in this life and not with this brain, much less with the success of Jane and where we both are heading, even if I would change my appearance for him still I wouldn't be for him'

Stacy hugged and comforted Jane as she wept because of what she had just understood and started accepting 'Tony makes me happy, makes me laugh and smile, makes me feel wanted and loved and I want to give him the opportunity and give an opportunity to my heart to meet someone else. Who knows maybe He could be the man for me in this life and maybe soulmates are not for every life'

Smiling happily and admiring her best friend, 'I'm so proud of you, you deserve the best don't forget Jane and perhaps Tony could be the best in this life for you. He is handsome, tall, talented, successful and have eyes to...''

'Hey!''

'All I'm saying is that he's good merchandise and an eye candy' Jane could not help but laugh out loud at this and shaking her head to her friend who continually surprised her 'you don't know it but it's also excellent with his lips''

'Uhh... if he kisses like that imagine how he...' Jane hits her with a pillow to stop her and the two end up laughing.


End file.
